


Quality Time

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 29. Quality TimeElissa spends time with Barkspawn.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 3





	Quality Time

Barkspawn rolled onto his back in bed and pawed at Elissa's side, careful to not scratch any lingering wounds. Ever since Elissa had woken people from all sorts of background were asking her questions and giving her papers to sign off on, she was still bed ridden but they figured her mind and hands were still capable. Barkspawn thought she had been working too hard and tried to insist she take a break. Elissa laughed and reached over to rub his belly and called him a good boy. The pause didn't last long as she returned to her stack of papers and hummed to herself thoughtfully. 

Huffing and boofing, Barkspawn hopped out of bed, he shook his entire body and proceeded to locate and search through Elissa's bags. He finds his ball that Alistair had gifted him months ago and rushes back to Elissa's side. The hound dropped the now slobbery ball in her lap and barks enthusiastically. Elissa furrows her brows at her friend, "not right now, boy. I have too much work to get done to play right now." Barkspawn whines and pouts at her, his ears drooped as he looked up to Elissa pleading.

Elissa's steely gaze softened after a moments glare and she sighed, "alright, I'll toss it around a few times but then its back to work. Got it?" Barkspawn barked his understanding and Elissa tossed the ball around the room. Barkspawn caught the ball every time, except for the times he didn't and accidentally ran into some furniture that got in his way, but those times didn't count. She only laughed at his antics no matter what he brought crashing to the ground.

After a few minutes the room was thoroughly trashed from Barkspawn's and Elissa rubbed her shoulder that seemed to pain her. The hound whined at her and left the ball on the floor to come rest at Elissa's side and rested his head on her lap. She brushed her fingers against his brow and looked back to her papers. They sat there content with the others quiet company, and Barkspawn made sure she took plenty of breaks between reports.


End file.
